


Together

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, and Peter is a screamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are having sex for the first time and they are both terrified and nervous, for different reasons.<br/>But they are together in this and that's what matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Peter is pretty sure he’s shaking and talking too much as he always does when he’s nervous.

He knows he’s being stupid and making things awkward, but he’s lying on his bed, sheets gripped with enough strength to tear them apart and Wade is above him. 

And they are both _naked_  and that’s probably the detail that most makes Peter blush and gaping like a weird virgin perv.

“Okay… so, umh… this should be easy. I mean, it can’t be so much different from… from straight sex, can it?  And there is just one… uh, _hole_ in this case and…”

Wade raises his brows and he’s uncharacteristically silent and calm, just listening to the endless stream of nonsensical words his boyfriend is letting out.

“… and we have lube. Lube is a good thing, right? I know people use saliva too, but I read it dries quickly and it’s not recommended… And _yes_ , I made some researches and I think I got it now, it’s just… do I need to… to _thrust_ too or you…”

Peter lowers his voice until he’s babbling something unintelligible even for Wade’s expert ears.  
The merc opens his mouth to say something, but Peter shoots him that full brown gaze that makes his insides melt and all he can do is close his mouth waiting for the next panicked words.

They are not panicked though. Just heartwarmingly sweet and adorable.

“Wade, I’m sorry, I’m… I’m fucking this up.” and now Peter’s eyes are bright with tears and Wade knows he has to do something because this is their first time and he wants it to be _perfect_ for them both.

He smiles and he can see Peter relaxing a bit under him, but he’s still tense and scared of doing something wrong.  
And maybe - just maybe - Spider-Man is brave enough to swings from building to building without much thought and fight all kind of monsters, but when it comes to sex and physical activities that involve another person’s body he completely loses his mind.

Wade is worried too - _his_ body is not exactly the most reassuring image on this planet.  
They have kissed and made out shirtless enough times to memorize each other’s scars and skin, but Wade’s is worse than everything Peter will ever come across and maybe his baby boy changed  his mind, he doesn’t want his scarred dick up his ass anymore.

Wade can totally understand that, he really can. It wouldn’t be the first time someone refused him because of his look. Even if they have been dating for months and Peter has always reassured him, perhaps sex is still too much, still too… gross.

The merc’s smile must have disappeared, replaced by a look of sadness, because Peter is nervous again and is looking at him with a startled expression.

“W-Wade…? Did… did I say something wrong?”

Wade clears his voice and replies: “… No, baby boy. It’s just… we can wait if you want to.  No hurry, okay? I don’t want you to… regret this later.”

“What? _No!_ ”

Peter sits up and takes Wade’s head in his hands, caressing the bumps and the scars with longs fingers, warm breath ghosting over the merc’s lips.

“I’m not nervous because of _you_ , you knucklehead! I’m nervous because of… of this!” the younger man gestures vaguely to the bed and their naked bodies.

“You know I suck at these things - don’t snort, stupid, it wasn’t a pun - and I really _really_ want this to be good, but…”

Peter shakes his head and ducks his head: he sees their still half-aroused cocks and he blushes so much that Wade’s Deadpool red costume pales in comparison.

The merc wraps his arms around the slim waist and kisses the younger man softly on the lips, asking: “But are you _sure_? It’s not a problem, Petey, I can last _years_ without doing it!”

His smile is sincere and warm, but it hides a hint of sadness and shame that Peter recognizes instantly after all their months of dating, kissing, cooking, sleeping and patrolling together.

“I’m sure, Wade. You… you will have to guide me though.”

Peter’s heart jumps when the other man looks at him intensely before grinning with joy and pushing him down again.

Wade’s heart is beating even faster because his baby boy isn’t actually disgusted by the idea of having his scarred and ravaged body inside him. And he asked for his help, his assistance, he _trusts_ him in that complicated and wonderfully simple situation that sex is.

And Wade is absolutely determined to take things slowly, to reassure Peter and feel him and make _him_ feel things he’s never felt before, sensations that will make him scream with pleasure and shook his lithe form with ecstasy.

So he takes the lube bottle and offers it to Peter. The smile on his lips is smug, but the one in his eyes is sweet and gentle.

“You know how to do this, baby boy, we do it since forever. Up and down, up and down~”

Peter blushes and rolls his eyes, but he’s not trembling anymore and while he’s stroking Wade’s dick with the lube, the merc kisses his face, his hair, his neck. His hands are on the hero’s hips, perfectly still, but their presence reassures Peter and his little shy smile is the best thing Wade has ever seen in his life.

He whispers lovely words in his ear: they are cheesy and dorky - perfect Wade Wilson Style - but because of that Peter is even calmer. It’s like they have done this before, it’s a subtle detail that calms down the younger man.

When it’s time Wade takes the hand that is still stroking him and puts it on the mattress, enlacing his scarred fingers with Peter’s,  looking at him with a serious face.

“Ready, baby boy?”

“Y-Yes.”

Peter wraps his legs around the merc’s waist, his other hand gripping the sheets tightly.

He can feel Wade’s manhood near his entrance and it’s driving him insane with desire and the adrenaline running through his body erases any fear or self-doubt.

Even when Wade thrusts in slowly and a distracting burning sensation hits him, Peter is still completely sure and arches his back to meet Wade’s movements.

He can feel himself being filled - it’s hard and _warm_ and the slight pain is nothing compared to the pleasure already building in the core of his body.

Wade’s scarred face is near his and he’s looking at him with a look so intense and careful that Peter can’t help blushing ten times more. He closes his eyes and hides his face in the crook of Wade’s neck, pressing his lips to the rough skin trying not to moan loudly.

He does the same because the pleasure is more intense now and Wade thrusts with more speed.

He almost stops though when he hears Peter’s moans and mistakes them for signals of discomfort.

“Peter?” the merc pants. “Do… do you want me to…”

“No!” Peter screams and it’s a sound so filthy that Wade grins realizing the younger man is actually enjoying it.

He sucks at the soft skin on his long neck, leaving hickeys, and Peter moans shamelessly, embarrassment be damned.

“Here, baby boy, lift this sweet butt a little more.” Wade pants and when Peter tries to reply he kisses him deeply, speeding up his thrusts. The younger man groans through the kiss and digs his nails into the merc’s back.

“Peter” Wade calls again when they drift apart “is this still okay?”

Peter’s heart leaps into his throat because Wade’s eyes are clouded with worry and this time _he_ is the one being afraid, terrified, and Peter can’t understand the reason.

“Of course it’s okay!” he manages to speak through the pleasure and bliss invading his body and mind.

Wade’s fingers are still laced with his own and Peter squeezes them, smiling softly.

It’s enough for Wade to understand and he returns the smile, closing his eyes and touching the younger man’s forehead with his own.

“Let’s do this together.” Wade moans putting his other hand around the man's erection and pumping him hard. Peter nods, groaning loudly.

“Tell me what you feel, Petey. Do you want me to go faster? Harder? I can say dirty things too if you want, you know I’m an expert.”

The merc grins keeping his eyes closed and licks the hero's neck. Peter arches his back, gripping the merc’s hand and gasping.

“Oh you can’t talk?” Wade seems to have regained his wit and gift of gab because he adds between pants and groans: “Nevermind, I will! I feel… I feel you around me and _God_ , Peter, you’re so _tight_!”

Peter screams and the thrusts he’s doing to meet Wade’s become more erratic and desperate.

“And you smells good too!” Wade continues kissing his jawline and nipping at the skin under the lobe. “You always do, don’t worry, baby boy. And… and you are adorable when you blush like that, you know? I should take a picture with your camera and send it to some cute animals website!”

Wade’s voice becomes a playful and at the same time serious growl when he says:

“But I won’t, because you are _mine_. And all of this is for you and me only and it’s the best damn thing I could ever ask for.”

Peter’s eyes snap open to meet Wade’s and the two men look at each other for long moments - the merc still thrusting and pumping, the hero still moaning and taking it all.

Then Peter sees something in those blue eyes, something that is breathtakingly intense and important and _real_.

“I love you too.” he smiles and Wade’s moan is music to his ears. Peter feels the merc coming inside him: it’s sudden, unexpected and a bit weird, but also incredibly hot and two other thrusts and three tugs at his erection are all what it takes to make him come too, calling Wade’s name.

He can feel the other man panting against him, his head resting against his shoulder. Their fingers are still intertwined and Peter is content and at peace.

Wade’s heart is beating fast and furious and the young man feels his caresses on the hip and hears his laugh.

“How are you, baby boy?” the merc asks raising his head and looking at him. On his lips there is the soft and tender smile Peter knows so well by now and he returns it with a nod.

“I’m fine. It’s been… wow, it’s been really awesome, Wade.”

The merc’s smile becomes bigger and warmer, a vision that makes Peter drunk with happiness and various positive emotions he can’t even describe.

“Same here, Peter.”

They lay like that for some minutes, Wade kissing and playfully biting the boy’s shoulder, Peter softly stroking his back.

“So” Wade says after a while. “you’re a screamer, huh?” and his grin is so smug and stupidly adorable that Peter groans and covers his eyes with an arm.

“Aww look at your hair, it’s all sweaty and messy!”

“You’re sweaty too, idiot!”

Wade’s laugh is powerful, contagious and _good_ and Peter cracks a smile, allowing the older man to remove his arm and peck his nose.

“I think this is the hottest thing we have ever done together, baby boy.”

“True.” Peter has decided to give in and he laughs with joy even if Wade’s smug smile is still there.

“Can… can we do it again? I mean, not now, because I’m a bit sore, but… later? Tomorrow?”  
Peter blushes because he doesn’t want to sound like a horny teenager, but it has been _really_ wonderful and he hopes Wade is feeling the same desire. His voice is timid and low and he stops talking completely when he realizes the scarred face in front of him is full of surprise and shock.

“Uh… Wade?”

The merc slowly blinks and asks in a small voice: “You… you just asked me if _I_ want to have sex with _you_ again?”

“Yes.” Peter’s voice is equally small and the younger man is panicking again when Wade finally unties their laced hands.  

“Wade…!”

Peter’s alarmed voice is cuts off by a hungry and hot kiss. He hears Wade growling and both of his scarred hands are on his face, one cupping his cheek, the other caressing lovingly his jawline.

“And you call me ‘stupid’!” Wade laughs with short breath when he breaks the kiss.  His eyes are sparkling, glinting again with that sentiment that Peter has seen before.

“I… I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then.” the young hero smiles sheepishly and Wade laughs again, hugging him with so much strength that he almost crushes his poor bones.

“ _Ouch_! Okay, you stupid dork, I’m happy too!” but Peter’s annoyed tone is clearly fake and soon he’s laughing too, pulling the other man even closer to himself.

“Tomorrow then. Before you go to work, so you will be ready to face that J.J. asshole.” Wade says as he peppers Peter’s face with loud kisses. “And _after_ work, so I’ll take care of your stress and tension, baby boy.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“My plans are always good, Petey!”

“Only when we are patrolling together and I can correct them.”

Wade snorts and he’s about to say something - probably something smartass - when Peter precedes him with a soft smile and voice:

“It’s that why I like it when we are together. We work… better when we are.”

Wade snorts again, but this time it’s the kind of snort that means ‘stop saying these things before I begin to giggle like a girl’. He’s blushing too and that’s a small victory for Peter.

“Come on, now.” the young hero says as he moves Wade on his back so he can cuddle on his chest. “Let’s sleep. We should take a shower first, but…”

“Overrated!” Wade instantly replies pulling the younger man to his side and clinging to him like ivy. Peter sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying Wade’s warmness and his hot breath on his hair.

They soon fall asleep, not before intertwining their fingers together in a strong and reassuring grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool prompt on Tumblr. Sorry for typos and errors!


End file.
